This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a system and method for determining a grouping of segments within a market.
In many organizations, strategic decisions are made based on the information available at that time. Although the amount of available information can be relatively large, in many instances, such information is not organized in a manner that allows decision makers to recognize how some portions of the information are related to other portions of the information. Thus, for applications where an understanding of such relationships forms the basis for a well-informed decision, the availability of a large amount of information does not necessarily result in a well-informed decision.